


The Epic Tale of Uther's Brush With Technology

by Hils, lou_angel



Series: Epic Tales [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_angel/pseuds/lou_angel
Summary: When Uther discovers Dumbledore's iPod it can only mean sorcery.





	

There were no words for what they were experiencing. Arthur had tried, several times, and come up blank.

“I...” he tried again. “They're...”

Merlin shrugged helplessly. “Maybe they’re eunuchs.”

It was the only explanation for the high-pitched voices that were currently wailing down their ears. Arthur thought that Merlin must be right and he said as much. “I agree these BeeGees must be eunuchs. There can be no other explanation.”

“I think they make a good point though,” Merlin said thoughtfully. “How deep is your love, Arthur?”

Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “I’ll show you just how deep it is later.”

Merlin grinned. “I can’t wait.”

They were like this most mornings, lazing in bed listening to songs on the iPod together, until they really had to get up before someone came looking for them. Sometimes, they’d find new songs and sometimes they’d play old favourites like ‘Hero’, which began playing when the BeeGees finally finished.

Merlin smiled and snuggled closer to Arthur. This was one of his favourite songs. “You can be my hero,” he whispered, not caring if Arthur called him a girl, which he did frequently.

Privately, Arthur liked it when Merlin called him his hero. Lots of people had called Arthur a hero. He was a Crown Prince after all. But there was something about being the hero of Merlin’s heart that made his own heart leap, and he would grin stupidly.

Aloud, he said, “you are such a girl Merlin” but he cuddled into him and listened with closed eyes.

As the song came to an end, Merlin sighed. It was getting to that time of day, the time of day that he hated most of all. “I should make a start on cleaning your room.”

No reply.

“Arthur?”

He smiled when he glanced over and saw that the prince’s chin had dropped onto his chest and he was snoring softly.

He slid quietly from the bed, letting Arthur steal a few more minutes’ sleep before he’d have to wake him, and began to pull on his clothes that were scattered around the room. His neckerchief seemed to be dangling from the top of one of the bedposts and he called it down with a quick golden flash of his eyes. Then he set about clearing away the remnants of last night’s meal.

“Arthur!”

Merlin spun around and dropped the plate he was holding, wincing as it shattered on the floor. He hadn’t even heard the king come into the room and, if he hadn’t heard him, there was no way the sleeping Arthur, with an iPod earphone still in, could possibly hear him.

“Arthur!” Demanded Uther angrily. Then he saw the wire trailing from Arthur’s ears and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “What is this?” Uther demanded, eyes now fixed firmly on Merlin.

“I...uh...” Merlin stammered, having no way to explain that the device had been given to them by a wizard from the future.

"Sorcery,” Uther hissed, without waiting for an answer. “Guards!”

The shouts of Uther were enough to rouse Arthur who looked around with wild eyes before he spotted his father. He quickly pulled the earphone out and tucked the iPod under his pillow.

“What’s going on?” He asked. “Father? Merlin?”

“Your servant has been using sorcery.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Arthur retorted before he could stop himself.

Uther scowled. “See how his evil spells have enchanted you.” He turned to Merlin, now held back by two armed guards. “Take him away.”

Merlin, his mind still trying to process what was happening, couldn’t think of anything else to do except led the guards drag him away. The last thing he saw was Arthur looking at him, eyes filled with distress.

“I don't understand,” Arthur said as Merlin disappeared from sight. “What's going on?”

“He has been using some sort of magic device to control you.” Uther said grimly. “He will be tried and executed.”

“But…”

“Get dressed, Arthur.” Uther gave his son a withering look, “You have your duties to attend to.”

All Arthur could do was watch as Uther marched out of the room. What had just happened?

 

~

Dumbledore was not particularly surprised when the door to his office burst open and Gandalf strode in muttering, “I can’t believe the cheek of the man.”

“Who is it now, Gandalf?” Dumbledore asked patiently, offering the wizard a sherbet lemon.

“Anhora.” Gandalf snapped. Dumbledore sighed. He should have known.

Gandalf flung himself into a chair and sieved idly through some papers on Dumbledore’s desk. “Oh, I see you retrieved Arthur’s pamphlets from the Potter boy.”

“Mmm...” Dumbledore replied. “It seems he'd passed them on to young Malfoy. Ah, young love.”

“Love,” Gandalf snorted. “That's one thing to call it. Personally I prefer fu—”

“GANDALF!” Dumbledore interrupted. “Please.”

“Yes, yes delicacy I know.” Gandalf pulled a face.

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. “How are the hobbits?”

Gandalf opened his mouth to reply but the only sound was the screeching of a large barn owl that swooped across the room and dropped a letter on Dumbledore’s desk.

The professor opened it, scanned it and frowned. “Oh dear.” He passed it to Gandalf.

“WHAT?” Gandalf roared. “What the fu—”

“Gandalf!” Dumbledore warned. “Please, there are children in this school.”

Gandalf shook his head. “Is there some sort evil force at work? I don’t understand. They were happy. I _made_ them happy.”

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, “I fear this is not magic at all. It is – ”

“Uther,” Gandalf finished. “That little – ”

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf fell silent for a few moments as Dumbledore took the letter back and reread it. “What can we do?” He said eventually.

"Oh, I know what we can do," Gandalf said darkly. "I have access to some fine poisons. Uther won't know what hit him."

"That's not what I had in mind," Dumbledore replied wearily. "We need something...delicate."

Gandalf snorted.

“Arthur’s far too young to face being King yet,” Dumbledore said reasonably, which irritated Gandalf because he couldn’t argue with him. They sat in a contemplative silence for several minutes until Dumbledore said, “I have a plan.”

~

"Leave us," Arthur instructed the guards as he approached Merlin's cell. They seemed to consider this for a moment, weighing up what Uther would do to them if Merlin escaped against what Arthur would do right now if they didn't go.

"Five minutes," one of the guards finally said and made a quick exit.

Merlin was sat with his back against the stone wall, legs drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. He seemed almost alarmed when Arthur walked in.

“What are you doing here?” He almost hissed, darting worried looks at the retreating guards.

Arthur was angry at the question; hurt that Merlin didn’t seem to want him, but all he could manage was a soft “Oh, Merlin!”

"Please don't tell me you're here to do anything stupid," Merlin said.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Arthur promised as he stepped into the cell. "I don't even know why you're here."

"Your father saw the iPod," Merlin explained sadly. "He thinks it's a device of dark magic and that I was using it to control you."

"But, that's ridiculous!” Arthur retorted. "You're no more a sorcerer than I am."

Merlin wondered whether now would be a good time to reveal that Arthur was very mistaken indeed. It was just like his unfortunate luck to be executed for something he did do – magic – when he wasn’t actually doing it.

"Arthur..." he began hesitantly, only to have the guard march in and tell them that their time was up. Arthur looked about ready to murder said guard and so Merlin laid a gentle hand on the prince's arm. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Arthur’s mind was already formulating half-baked plans involving midnight attacks and knocking out guards and swords. Lots and lots of sword wielding. But Merlin’s soft words pierced through the fleeting thoughts as Arthur looked sadly at him. “I’ll get you out of here, Merlin. That, I will promise”

"Arthur...” Merlin warned, barely able to believe he was talking about escape plans with a guard in the room.

"No, I don't mean that," Arthur explained. "Just let me...I'll figure something out."

"Make sure he's taken care of," Arthur told the guard coldly. "Or I'll have your head."

~

Arthur stormed into his chambers and bellowed at the unfortunate servant who had been sent to replace Merlin to “get the hell out!” Then, with a grim determination, he dug the iPod out from underneath his pillow and stared at it, as if it would give him all the answers to questions he didn't even know how to ask.

Sadly the device sat inert in the palm of his hand and did nothing. He sighed and plugged the earphones in, hoping the music would inspire him with some sort of brilliant plan. As he lay on the bed he realised how empty it felt without Merlin there to cuddle up to.

The thought made him lean over and rummage under his bed until he pulled out Mr. Snuggles, his battered but beloved childhood toy that had always kept him company in his darkest hours. He curled up on his bed, Mr. Snuggles and the iPod firmly tucked beside him, and closed his eyes, listening and thinking. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as ‘How to Save a Life’ began to play.

He blinked hard, his eyes stinging with the pain even thinking of Merlin's imminent death brought to him. He sat up, suddenly resolved to do something. He was the crown prince of Camelot. He did not sit around and mope. He acted. And it was time he had a serious conversation with his father.

~

“Father, I must speak with you,” Arthur announced resolutely as he strode into the Council Chambers.

Uther looked up from the reports he was examining and frowned.

“It’s about Merlin,” Arthur continued.

“We will not discuss this, Arthur.” Uther said with finality.

“And this.” Arthur held out the iPod.

Uther dropped his quill.

"Hand me that," Uther commanded. "It must be destroyed. Then, maybe, his enchantment over you will be broken."

"This isn't an item of magic," Arthur tried to explain, desperation seeping into his voice. "Listen." He pressed the earphones into his father's ears and pressed play.

Uther only listened to a few bars before he tore the earphones out and glared at Arthur; “Addicted to Love?” He spat. “What kind of nonsense is this? Certainly not befitting a future king! Love is a ridiculous notion for peasants and not for those who have much more important duties.”

“But, Father – ”

“I see this enchantment is stronger than I thought,” Uther said in a tone that almost made Arthur tremble. The king reached for a small dagger that he always kept at his side and brought it down hard, stabbing the iPod and almost splitting it in half. "Now, maybe you'll come to your senses."

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Arthur exclaimed, tears burning in his eyes. "Merlin is innocent."

Uther made a motion with his hands and Arthur found himself flanked on either side by an armed guard.

"It pains me to do this," Uther said in a voice that held no pain whatsoever, "but until the sorcerer is dead I must keep you from doing anything else foolish. Lock him up."

“What?” Arthur cried as the guards tried to take him away. He struggled against them. “Unhand me!” He ordered. Then, in desperation, “Father!”

Uther turned away, until Arthur had been dragged from the room and his indignant shouts had faded.

~

Merlin looked up in surprise as Arthur was led into his cell and then locked in there with him.

"Arthur," he sighed. "What did you do? Don't you understand what 'don't do anything stupid' means?"

"I was only trying to save you," Arthur huffed. "You could at least say thank you."

Merlin didn’t want to sound ungrateful because he wasn’t really, but he’d almost decided on using his magic to get himself out of prison and into hiding until it was safe for him to return to Camelot. Arthur’s presence complicated things. “What did you do?” He asked eventually.

"I just tried to show my father that the iPod wasn't controlling me," Arthur sighed. "It didn't work. Now we're both stuck here until you're...I was supposed to save you."

Merlin was alarmed. “What are they going to do to you?” He couldn’t believe how spectacularly he had failed in taking care of Arthur.

“Wait and see if the enchantment is broken when…” Arthur’s voice broke and he looked away.

“When they execute me?” Merlin finished. He reached out and stroked Arthur’s arm comfortingly.

Arthur jerked away and began to pace the cell. "We still have a few hours. I'll think of something to get us out of here. There must be some way."

Merlin watched him sadly. "Arthur, I don't want to die. But if I have to I'd rather spend my last hours on earth doing something other than watching you pace."

“You’re not going to die,” Arthur said gruffly.

Merlin didn’t want to argue on what was possibly his last night alive either. “If you say so.”

Arthur looked at him suspiciously. Merlin looked back, with large cloudy eyes that said so much, and Arthur found himself sitting down and taking Merlin’s pale hand into his own.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Arthur said softly, brushing his thumb over the back of Merlin's hand. "I'll fix it somehow, I promise."

"And you always do what you promise," Merlin said with a watery smile. "Just...I'm glad you're here, Arthur."

He was shivering in the cold cell and Arthur drew him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Arthur knew he probably shouldn’t. He probably should be suspicious about any guards lurking outside their cell. Still, he kept his arms around Merlin and murmured into his hair that he loved him and that he always would.

Merlin sighed and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. He was scared, he wasn't going to deny that, but with Arthur's arms around him, at least he felt warm and loved. It was all he had ever wanted. Now Arthur was stroking his arm comfortingly and pressing soft, loving kisses into his hair.

“Arthur,” he said reluctantly, “there are guards.”

Arthur went to the bars of their cell and peered as far as he could see.

“Not at the moment there aren’t,” he said eventually, walking back to Merlin, hauling him to his feet, until their lips were almost touching.

Merlin sighed. This was the last thing on his mind, but he did only have hours to live and being with Arthur was the perfect way to spend his final moments. He inched forwards and kissed him.

Arthur wasn’t sure if he liked Merlin’s somewhat resigned sigh, but he knew that he loved him and he needed him, and he was damned if he was going to let anything separate them this night of all nights. So he met Merlin’s kiss with fervour and teased his lips with his tongue.

Merlin let out a soft moan and opened his mouth to grant Arthur access. Their tongues massaged and teased each other as Merlin started to tug at Arthur's clothes, groaning as heat flared in his crotch.

"Need you," he whispered between kisses. "Want you."

“Love you,” Arthur said as he pulled Merlin’s tunic off and traced his fingers over the familiar body, forgetting to listen out for the patrolling guards. Merlin moaned again and melted into his touch.

Merlin tossed Arthur's shirt to one side and marvelled at the muscles bulging in Arthur's arms as he braced them on the wall either side of his head. "Love you too."

Arthur dipped his head and trailed hot kisses along Merlin’s jaw line and, then, with a contented murmur, nibbled his ear gently.

"Turn around," Arthur whispered. "I need you."

He wanted to do this one thing for Merlin, had to, to keep his mind off what was going to happen.

Merlin did as he was asked, turning to face the wall with a smile, although he could not keep his heart from thudding loudly in his chest. Then Arthur’s strong arms slid about him, warm and secure and loving, and Merlin’s head fell back against Arthur’s chest with a groan.

"Is this all right?" Arthur whispered, his breath tickling Merlin's ear.

"Mmm..." Merlin affirmed. Right now, at this moment, he didn't care about anything but being with Arthur.

Arthur nipped at his earlobe and reached around Merlin to work at the string of his trousers. Then he rolled the trousers slowly down over Merlin’s slim hips until they pooled about his knees. Arthur followed their descent with caressing fingers and Merlin gave a loud moan and placed his palms flat against the cold stone to support himself.

"Pocket," Merlin gasped and Arthur crouched down, pressing a kiss to the back of Merlin's knees as he searched the trousers until he found the small glass vial of oil in one of the pockets.

"Always prepared," he said with a smile as he stood up and pressed a kiss to Merlin's shoulder.

"I learned that from you," Merlin replied with a grin.

Arthur uncorked the vial and splashed oil onto his hands. He pressed a kiss at the base of Merlin’s neck, a hand wound round to splay fingers across Merlin’s stomach as if he wanted to touch as much of him as possible at once.

“Nyargh!” Merlin whimpered as Arthur slid a slick finger into him.

"Do you like that?” Arthur whispered.

Merlin let out a soft whimper in the back of his throat

"Do you want more?"

Merlin whimpered again and nodded.

Arthur smiled and slipped a second finger into him, feeling himself harden as Merlin let out a groan of pleasure.

Merlin rocked back with another groan; “Arthur…please…” and Arthur chuckled softly against his ear and sucked on his earlobe.

Arthur flexed his fingers and used his free hand to trace a line down Merlin's spine, smiling when it caused Merlin to shiver.

"Are you ready for me?” Arthur said, already unlacing his trousers.

"Yes," Merlin groaned. "God, yes, please."

Merlin whimpered slightly mournfully as Arthur withdrew his fingers and then again with pleasure, as Arthur slid slowly into him with a bruising grasp on Merlin’s hips and teeth nipping at his shoulder.

Arthur reached around to stroke Merlin's cock as he moved rhythmically inside him. "I love you," he whispered into Merlin's ear. "Never forget that. No matter what happens."

"I...I love you too," Merlin gasped. "So much."

And then words were replaced with keening groans, hastily stifled as, in the dim recesses of their pleasure-clouded minds, they remembered where they were and yet, somehow, didn’t care. Merlin’s cries grew desperate and he closed his eyes as his breathing became ragged.

Arthur came with a strangled cry and felt Merlin go limp beneath him a few seconds later. They slumped to the floor and curled up together, trembling as the cool air hit their damp skin.

"I don't want to die," Merlin finally said softly, his voice cracked and broken. "I don't want to leave you."

~

Dumbledore and Gandalf were expecting a hostile reaction from Uther, but they’d barely apparated into the Council Chamber and Uther was already roaring for the guards.

“Seize the warlocks!” He ordered.

Dumbledore sighed and waved his wand lazily. All of a sudden, the knights realised they were no longer holding swords but large and rather disgruntled ducks.

Gandalf was disappointed. He would rather have turned Uther into a duck. Or a slug.

Uther was now staring at them, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Gandalf thought he looked a bit like a fish.

Gandalf stroked his wand, considering the possibilities as Dumbledore stepped forward to address the king.

"We are not here to harm you, your majesty. We simply wish you prevent you from making a very grave mistake."

"Weeks of hard work!" Gandalf roared. "Thrown away in a second. By you!"

Dumbledore shushed Gandalf who had the grace to look a little abashed.

Uther finally found his voice “What do you mean?”

"The device you found in Arthur's room belongs to me," Dumbledore said. "I gave it to him as a gift and I can assure you that it is not evil. If you kill Merlin, you will destroy your son at the same time. Is that really what you want?"

Uther wanted to shout at the bearded, robed man in front of him. To demand why a warlock was bestowing gifts upon his son. But something about the calm demeanour of the speaker made him answer “Of course not.” And he was a little bit surprised at how much he meant it.

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought not. Your son is a remarkable young man, Uther. And so is Merlin. They will do great things together one day."

Gandalf snorted and muttered under his breath. "They already are doing things together. I've seen them."

Dumbledore sent Gandalf a surreptitious glare.

“Nevertheless,” Uther said, “sorcery is forbidden in this kingdom.”

“The device was not magic,” Dumbledore continued calmly, “and I wish to present you with something also, your majesty.”

Uther didn’t know whether to be pleased or alarmed.

"It is possible you speak the truth," Uther said slowly. "I destroyed the device and yet my son still appears to be devoted to his manservant. Perhaps it was not an enchantment but something else."

"Love?" Dumbledore suggested gently.

Uther frowned and said nothing.

Gandalf snorted and looked like he might say something.

“Loyalty perhaps,” Uther conceded, unwilling to let Gandalf speak.

“I know you will find it difficult to believe,” Dumbledore said, “but I meant no harm when giving your son a gift.”

Uther looked into Dumbledore’s eyes and found himself saying, “I do believe you.”

Dumbledore smiled.

"And now let me give you a gift too, to show my thanks for sparing Merlin's life."

Uther almost pointed out that he hadn't agreed to spare anyone yet, but the words disappeared as a strange item was placed in his hands. "What is this black magic?"

“No magic,” Dumbledore assured him, “just the latest invention.”

Uther looked suspiciously at the item in his hands and then at the man in front of him. He cleared his throat; “I feel it is an inappropriate colour for a king.”

"Your son had no objection to the colour," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yes, but he's OW!" Gandalf was prevented from finishing his sentence with a rather sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Here," Dumbledore said, "let me show you how to use it."

After a few moments, Uther was enthralled. “What is the name of this contraption?” He asked eagerly.

“It is a Nintendo DS,” Dumbledore announced solemnly.

Then a loud quacking alerted them to the fact that several of the knights were unsuccessfully trying to shoo their erstwhile swords out of the door and Dumbledore and Gandalf were momentarily alarmed that their progress might be hindered.

Uther, however, was too enraptured by his pink DS to even notice what was going on around him.

"Sire," Dumbledore finally ventured gently, when it seemed Uther had forgotten they were even there. "May I take the liberty of releasing Merlin and your son?"

Uther dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

~

Merlin was curled up in a tight ball fast asleep with Arthur sprawling over him, as if trying to protect him from something, or everything.

“At least they are dressed,” Dumbledore said fondly as he noticed their rumpled clothing.

“Hmmm...no shackles for misbehaving with. What kind of prison is this?” Gandalf murmured. Then, loudly, he said, “can't you get a room?”

Arthur head shot up and he scowled at Gandalf. "We are in a room! I hope you're here to rescue us."

Dumbledore smiled and the door of the cell opened with a click. "All charges against Merlin have been dropped."

A beaming smile lit up Arthur's face as he shook Merlin awake to tell him the news.

Merlin moaned as he opened his eyes. “Is it – is it time?” He asked in a faltering voice. “Why are you smiling?”

Arthur pointed excitedly to the cell door. “Told you I’d sort it.”

Gandalf coughed loudly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "All right, fine, they sorted it. The point is you're not going to die."

He kissed Merlin firmly before jumping to his feet and pulling Dumbledore into a manly embrace. "Thank you!"

As he pulled back Gandalf looked at him pointedly. "Don't even think about it."

Merlin got to his feet more slowly, shaking with relief. “I don’t understand.” He tried to listen as Dumbledore began to explain in his gentle voice, but he was too busy trying to make his legs stop wobbling so badly.

Arthur was frowning at him.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked, eyes filled with concern as he noticed that Merlin seemed even more pale than usual.

Merlin nodded slowly but his body betrayed him and his legs buckled.

"Merlin!"

Arthur managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

Even Gandalf was momentarily alarmed.

“It’s the shock, poor boy,” Dumbledore said, striding competently into the cell and examining the prone Merlin. “He’s probably exhausted too.”

Arthur nodded, unable to form words around the lump that had appeared in his throat. He wondered if this was partially his fault. He'd taken advantage of Merlin when he was vulnerable and he hated himself for it. "I'm going to look after you," he whispered, combing his fingers through Merlin's dark hair. "I promise."

“This isn’t your fault,” Dumbledore said looking over his spectacles at Arthur and, somewhat startled, the prince wondered if the professor could read minds. “Merlin is made of hardier stuff than you think.”

Merlin slowly stirred and Dumbledore conjured a large tankard of water to give him to drink.

Arthur took it from the wizard and held it to Merlin's lips.

"Here," he said gently. "Drink this slowly."

Merlin did as he was asked and frowned up at Arthur when he was finished. "What happened?"

Normally Arthur would tease Merlin for fainting like a girl but this time he simply smiled and said nothing. Instead, he simply lifted Merlin into his arms and carried him out of the cell.

"I can walk, you know," Merlin protested weakly but made very little show of trying to break free. After a few moments, he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and closed his eyes.

They made their way to Arthur’s chambers, flanked by Dumbledore and Gandalf. Arthur hardly noticed how the few knights they encountered disappeared at the sight of the two wizards. He did notice that there seemed to be a few ducks wandering about, though.

Dumbledore worked his magic again, so Arthur didn't need to fumble for the key to his room whilst carrying Merlin at the same time. The door swung open and Arthur gently deposited Merlin on the bed.

"Stay there," he instructed as Merlin attempted to sit up. "I'm going to find you something to eat."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Allow us. Stay with Merlin.” He gestured to Gandalf, who looked like he wanted to say something. Several things, in fact. Probably rude things. But, in the end, he simply sighed and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"How are you feeling?” Arthur asked, turning his attention back to Merlin.

"Glad I'm not dead," Merlin replied with a weak smile.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead. “You should try and get some rest.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand. “Stay with me?”

“Of course.” He climbed onto the bed and lay beside Merlin, pulling him into his arms and stroking his hair. He wished he could find the right words to offer comfort but, somehow, nothing he thought of seemed to be enough.

But it seemed that Merlin didn’t need words, and that Arthur’s presence said enough. He would be content to curl into Arthur’s arms forever.

“I love you,” he said into Arthur’s chest.

Arthur smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too."

It always amazed him at how easily the words came these days. He was almost ashamed that there had been a time when he was afraid to say it.

Merlin closed his eyes, certain that he would never sleep.

A few minutes later Dumbledore and Gandalf returned with two large trays of food. Arthur put a finger to his lips and gestured at Merlin, who was sleeping soundly. Gandalf tried to look disgusted. Dumbledore just smiled, mouthed ‘good luck’ and pulled Gandalf from the room, locking the door behind him.

"Where are we going now?” Gandalf huffed as Dumbledore marched down the corridor. "I thought we were finished here."

"Ah, there you are," Uther said, almost colliding with them because he was looking at the screen of his DS rather than where he was going. "I thought I'd visit my son and show him this marvellous device."

"I wouldn't do that,” said Gandalf, "he and Merlin are probably f-"

"Gandalf!” Dumbledore interrupted.

"Frolicking," Gandalf finished with a glare. “Celebrating their freedom.”

Uther considered this carefully.

"Hmm...," he finally said thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I can allow them that at least. Although, I would be grateful if you could inform my son that I wish to see him as soon as he has finished...frolicking."

Gandalf bristled and was tempted to snap back that he was not Uther’s servant to command.

“We would be delighted, your majesty,” Dumbledore said placing a warning hand on Gandalf’s arm.

“I would be much obliged,” said Uther, and he swept away, tripping over an errant duck as he went.

~

Merlin had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but when he opened his eyes he was still curled up in Arthur's arms and the prince was smiling down at him.

"You should eat," Arthur said when he saw that Merlin was awake. "You stay here, I'll get it."

Merlin could only watch with confusion as Arthur carefully loaded a plate with food and brought it over to the bed. He looked at the plate balancing on his lap and then up at Arthur with bemusement.

Arthur picked up a fork and speared a slice of potato. “Open!” He commanded, waving the fork in front of Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin’s lips twitched. Then he opened his mouth obediently.

No one had fed him like this since he'd been old enough to hold a spoon by himself. It was a strange experience, especially considering it was the prince of the realm who was feeding him, but he liked it. The food tasted heavenly and he let out a small moan of pleasure as it hit his empty stomach.

Arthur looked delighted. He loaded another mouthful onto the fork and waved it tantalizingly in front of Merlin’s lips. Merlin opened his mouth again, accepting the delicious morsels. Then his tongue darted out to capture a trickle of sauce escaping down his chin. Arthur forced himself to look at the plate.

"You should eat something too," Merlin said with a sly grin. "Want me to feed you?"

Arthur kept his eyes fixed firmly on the plate. He wasn't going to do this to Merlin. Not again. "This food is for you. You need to get your strength back." Arthur stabbed at the vegetables on the plate with the fork and offered them to Merlin who ate them reluctantly.

“Arthur,” he said when he swallowed his mouthful, “I’m made of stronger stuff than you think.”

Arthur was sure someone else had said that recently.

"I know," he finally said hesitantly. "But you spend all your time looking after me. Just let me do this one thing for you. I can make it an order if that helps."

Merlin laughed. "And since when have I ever listened to your orders?"

Arthur finally relaxed and allowed himself to smile. "A very good point. Why don't you do it to make me happy instead, then?"

“I’d do anything to make you happy,” Merlin whispered.

“Then, eat your vegetables,” Arthur said, waving a fork full of sprouts threateningly.

"I might draw the line at sprouts though," Merlin said with a grimace, but he ate them anyway.

When the plate was finally clear, Merlin let out a contented sigh. "Mmm...I feel better."

"Good,” Arthur replied with a smile.

Merlin grinned at him. "I can think of something that would make me feel even more better."

Arthur pretended to be shocked. "Merlin, you're insatiable."

"My love for you is insatiable," Merlin replied.

Arthur didn’t think his smile could get any bigger as he pecked a soft kiss on Merlin’s cheek.

“Actually,” said Merlin wrinkling his nose slightly, “maybe we should have a bath.”

Arthur hadn't really noticed the smell until Merlin drew his attention to it. "Yes, being locked in a dirty cell for several hours has not done us any favours. Why don't you get some sleep while I have someone fill the bath. I really should go and have a...talk...with my father anyway."

Merlin's brow furrowed in concern. "Do you want me to come with you?"

“I always want you with me,” Arthur said, “but this is something that is best done alone.” He stroked Merlin’s hair soothingly. “Is that OK?”

Merlin smiled and blinked sleepily at him. “Not really, but I understand.”

"Get some sleep," Arthur said and pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

Merlin, clearly still exhausted, was asleep before Arthur was out of the room. The prince sent orders for a hot bath to be filled and then headed towards his fathers’ room.

~

“Father, I must speak with you,” Arthur said as he strode into Uther’s chambers and accidentally kicked a sleeping duck.

Uther appeared to be fascinated by something on the table and ignored Arthur.

“Father?”

“Be quiet Arthur, I’m planning my dream wedding.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to marry again? I had no idea you were interested in anyone."

"No, no," Uther reassured. "There will be no one for me but your mother. No, I am planning your wedding."

For a moment Arthur was worried he was going to faint right there in front of his father. "I had no idea you had chosen someone for me."

Uther chuckled and Arthur thought that might be the first time he’d ever heard his father laugh in genuine amusement. “You’re going to look so pretty in this dress.”

“I’m not pretty,” Arthur said automatically. “Wait a moment, dress?”

“Ivory, I think. I’m not sure we could get away with white.” Uther gave Arthur a meaningful look that made him want to die of embarrassment.

Arthur's brows furrowed into a frown. "I don't understand."

His father waved a strange pink device in front of him. "Come and look at this! You will understand."

“What is that?” Arthur asked as he approached.

“Hang on…” Uther frowned in concentration, “well red lipstick is right out. You are probably a spring complexion so we’re looking at more muted shades.”

“Are you ill?”

"No, no," Uther reassured. "I am quite well. Tell me, what colour will your...intended be wearing? I want to make sure there are no clashes."

"What on earth are you talking about?” Arthur exclaimed.

Uther laughed delightedly. “It’s this device!” Then he spoke in a reverential tone, “it is a DS.”

“Where did you get this?”

“It was a gift. From two bearded gentlemen.”

“Two bearded - " Arthur frowned. “I should have known.”

"And now I am designing the perfect wedding for you. It's marvellous."

"And why am I the bride?” Arthur asked dryly

"Because...” Uther pondered. "Because I say so,"

Arthur was struck by a sudden thought. “Am I marrying a man or a woman?”

Uther looked like he hadn’t considered this. “Oh Arthur, it’s just a bit of fun! You should have more fun.”

Arthur thought that it was all very well for Uther to say that. He hadn’t been locked in a prison cell for several hours. He hadn’t spent the last day convinced that the person he loved more than anyone was going to be killed. The person who at that very moment was ill and needed him.

"I should go," he said. "Or have you forgotten that you locked me in a cell and were threatening to kill someone I...care about."

“Ah yes, Marvin.” Uther said without looking up, “well, no hard feelings there. He’s free to continue working for you.”

Arthur snorted, marched from the room and slammed the door.

~

In the cavern far below Camelot, the dragon hummed happily to himself and dusted off his favourite hat. He had never imagined this day would come but he wanted to look his best now that it was here.

It was a rather splendid hat, if he did say so himself. Straw with a big brim and lavishly decorated with ribbons and fruit. It went with everything.

”Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married…” he sang merrily.

Well, if Uther could daydream so could he.

~

Arthur stood beside the bed, watching Merlin sleep and relishing how peaceful and relaxed he looked. He was almost reluctant to wake him, considering all they'd been through

“Merlin,” he said softly, holding one of Merlin’s hands in both of his.

Merlin stirred and mumbled something. Then he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily up at Arthur.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asked anxiously.

“Much better now you’re here.”

Arthur smiled. "I'm not going anywhere again."

"How did it go with your father?"

"It was...strange.” Arthur replied with a frown. "He seems to be under the impression that I'm about to get married."

“Oh.”

“I think Dumbledore and Gandalf had something to do with it.” Arthur said. “Anyway, bath time.”

"Mmm..." Merlin agreed, stretching on the bed and climbing to his feet. He frowned when Arthur wrapped a supportive arm around him. "Arthur, I'm not helpless. Really."

“Humour me,” Arthur said and refused to let go. Then he insisted on helping Merlin undress. “Get in, before it gets cold.”

Merlin clambered into the warm bath and water sloshed over the sides. “What about you?”

"I'll bathe later," Arthur said with a small smile. "Would you like to me to wash you?"

"I'd like it better if you joined me," Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur scooped up water in a jug and poured it over Merlin’s head. “You have hay in your hair.”

“Arthur – “ Merlin said beseechingly.

Arthur poured more water over Merlin’s hair.

"Just...let me do this for you," Arthur said as he tenderly washed Merlin's hair.

"I don't need you to take care of me," Merlin argued gently. "I just need you."

“Merlin, just…don’t.” Arthur forced himself to think of Merlin collapsing, of his own terror as he’d watched Merlin’s legs give way and of his absolute conviction, despite Dumbledore’s protestations, that it was somehow his fault.

"Don't...don't you like me any more?" Merlin asked, his eyes wide and scared.

"No, of course it's not that!" Arthur protested. "It's just...I don't want you to get hurt. Again."

“You worry too much, Arthur.”

“I could never worry too much about you,” Arthur said and permitted himself to press a small kiss onto Merlin’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Merlin relaxed visibly. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Arthur said as he rinsed Merlin’s hair.

"Now, why don't you get in here and join me," Merlin said with a grin. "This bath is big enough for two."

"Oh!" Arthur said with wide eyes. "No, you need to rest..."

"I've rested enough," Merlin replied.

Arthur wearily held out a towel and it occurred to Merlin that maybe Arthur needed to rest so he took it without arguing further.

Arthur stripped and jumped into the bath.

“Don’t be long.” Merlin said.

Arthur was sure he'd never bathed so quickly in his life. All he wanted right now was to be close to Merlin, no matter what happened.

He dried himself and changed into his nightshirt before climbing into bed. "We should get some sleep."

Merlin, it appeared, had other ideas. Ideas that involved him kissing Arthur soundly and trying to divest him of his nightclothes. Ideas that Arthur’s head told him were very, very bad ideas, whilst his body told him they were extremely good ideas.

"No...we shouldn't," Arthur said, while his mind told him he sounded very much like a woman.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"Uh..."

“I won’t break, you know.” Merlin teased.

“Merlin,” Arthur warned.

“Arthur” Merlin mimicked Arthur’s tone, “don’t make me get the apron out.”

“You really are insatiable,” Arthur said.

“Mmmm,” Merlin said as he nibbled Arthur’s ear.

Arthur groaned. Suddenly all thoughts of abstinence left his head and all he could focus on was how good Merlin felt. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure."

Arthur kissed him delicately. Merlin’s hand moved to grasp the back of Arthur’s head and pull him back firmly to kiss him hungrily, desperately, as if it were the last kiss they would ever have, and he wanted to commit it to memory.

By now, Arthur's will had been completely broken and he kissed Merlin back with all the fervour and passion in which it had been given. He never imagined he was capable for the depth of love he felt for this man.

"I'll die before I let anything happen to you," he whispered between kisses.

Merlin smiled against Arthur’s mouth. Then he pulled with distaste at the prince’s nightshirt. “Take this off.”

Arthur obeyed. He'd never admit it to anyone, probably not even to Merlin himself, but it was a refreshing change to be taking orders instead of giving them and it aroused him more than he would have thought possible.

Merlin smiled in appreciation at the sight of Arthur's naked body and swiped his tongue over one of the prince's nipples, causing Arthur to give a shudder of pleasure. So, Merlin did it again and then feathered kisses across Arthur’s chest and buried his face into his neck whilst Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin’s dark hair.

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, “I can’t help noticing you’ve got clothes on.”

“Mmm.." Merlin agreed. "You'll have to do something about that."

It didn't take Arthur long to remove Merlin's nightshirt and toss it onto the floor with his own. Merlin shivered, and it had nothing to do with the burst of cold air that enveloped his bare skin. Arthur was staring at him, his eyes were brilliant and bright and burning. He looked like he wanted to devour Merlin. And Merlin wanted him to.

He nodded his assent and Arthur dipped his head to kiss him, wrapping his hand around Merlin's cock and stroking him to full hardness. Merlin's eyes rolled back and he groaned.

"Feels so good!"

Arthur’s lips hummed with laughter against Merlin’s.

Merlin arched his back and moaned Arthur’s name helplessly. He blindly reached out, finding Arthur's erection and squeezing it before beginning his rhythmic stroking. Arthur hissed but didn't release his hold on Merlin, instead, increasing the speed of his strokes.

Their legs tangled together as they both began to lose control of their breathing.

“God, Merlin…” Arthur almost growled, “I want…I need…”

Merlin kissed Arthur, nibbling and sucking the prince’s full lower lip and uttering delicious sounds into his mouth.

Arthur's grip tightened on Merlin, his fingers digging into the pale skin of his back. There would be marks there in the morning but Merlin didn't seem to care. He simply moved his mouth from Arthur's lips to his shoulder, where he bit down to muffle his own cries of pleasure.

“Merlin,” Arthur panted, “look at me…want to see you…”

Merlin lifted his head from the shelter of Arthur’s shoulder and looked at him, with cloudy eyes that appeared almost black. His lips were swollen and vivid red. His hair was damp and sticking resolutely against his flushed face and he whimpered. Then his head dropped back with a gasp and his mouth fell open. Arthur thought Merlin had never looked more beautiful as he moaned Arthur’s name loudly and hurtled towards his release.

As Merlin collapsed on top of him he felt himself soar as his own release came and they lay there together in a sticky mess of tangled limbs on the bed. Merlin let out a contented sigh and tucked his head into the crook of Arthur's neck.

“Merlin, I can’t…I just…” Arthur tried to regain control of his breathing.

Merlin chuckled. “Maybe we should take another bath?”

"Later," Arthur said with a lazy smile. "When I've recovered the use of my limbs."

"Oh," Merlin said with an amused grin. "So, the mighty Arthur Pendragon has been bested by a simple servant?"

"There is _nothing_ simple about you, Merlin." Arthur said. “Have I told you recently that I love you?”

“Not enough.”

Arthur brushed his fingers through Merlin's damp hair. "I love you Merlin. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you."

Merlin snuggled contentedly against Arthur and closed his eyes. Then, he abruptly pulled away and stared at Arthur.

“What is it?” Arthur asked, alarmed.

“Your father thinks you’re about to get married?” Merlin said, recalling Arthur’s earlier comment.

“I think he was teasing,” Arthur said.

“But you will have to marry, one day,” Merlin said sadly.

“I would never marry anyone that didn’t understand that you mean more to me than anyone else in the world.”

Outside the door, fresh sheets in her hands, Gwen paused. She couldn't explain what it was, but she suddenly felt that now was not the right time to make her delivery to Arthur. She shrugged and turned around, deciding to come back in the morning.

~

Merlin woke early the next morning when golden sunlight cascaded over the bed. He sat up, blinking in the light and stretched. He had never felt so relaxed and happy. His eyes darted about the room and noticed two parcels at the foot of the bed. One was a stack of pamphlets tied together with a piece of string and the other was wrapped in shiny paper and had a big pink bow wobbling on the top.

He kissed Arthur on the nose to wake him.

Arthur, never really one for early mornings, let out a sleepy murmur and buried his face in Merlin's chest. Merlin smiled and stroked Arthur's hair.

"Arthur, you need to wake up."

"No, I don't," Arthur replied.

"Someone has been in here while we've been asleep."

That caught his attention. Arthur's head shot up and his eyes darted around the room as though he expected an assassination attempt at any moment.

“I thought I locked the door,” Arthur said. “Oh great. That must mean it was…“

“They brought us presents!” Merlin said with wide eyes that shone with excitement.

Arthur beamed. He rather liked presents.

Merlin picked up the pile of pamphlets and tossed them to Arthur who recognised them and tried not to blush.

“There’s a note with them,” the prince said trying to decipher the sprawling script. “These worked. Hobbits at it like rabbits. Too busy to destroy the ring. Anhora laughing at me. It’s all your fault.”

Merlin laughed. "Well, I think we know who that one is from. What does the other one say?"

"That which is broken can always be healed. Consider this a gift to celebrate your union."

He glanced over his shoulder at Merlin. "Do you want to open it?"

Merlin did, because he so very rarely got presents. But he said, “Let’s both open it.” So, Arthur undid the ribbon and Merlin tore off the paper. Then he smiled. He held out the present.

“The iPod!” Arthur exclaimed, “I thought it had been destroyed.”

“There’s a further note.” Merlin said. “I took the liberty of adding some new songs. Use them well. And there’s a recommendation on the other side.”

Merlin turned over the note and his eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sure that can't be right." He switched on the iPod and scrolled through the songs until he found what he was looking for. "Oh!"

"What?" Arthur asked, growing alarmed at how wide Merlin's eyes had become. "What is it?"

Merlin held out an earphone for Arthur to listen. At first he couldn’t see what had surprised Merlin so much; the song was rather catchy. Then he listened more carefully. “Hmm. Yes, I see.”

“Sex on fire?” Merlin spluttered.

“That must hurt,” Arthur said thoughtfully.

“I absolutely forbid you to try and find out.”

The End


End file.
